


So This is Love

by the4077s



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Korean War, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slash, mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4077s/pseuds/the4077s
Summary: "So I was right. You so have a crush.""It's not a crush.""Then what is it?""Love."Charles/Hawkeye slashy fluffy thing :)
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there  
> This is going to be the first MASH fanfic I've posted on ao3, so please enjoy! And leave feedback! Or kudos! :D

The Officer's Club was brimming with personnel all wanting to forget about earlier today. There was an influx of casualties, and in turn the surgeons worked ten hours straight with barely any breaks. 

Charles sat at the bar, staring into the bottom of his third cognac. He was feeling comfortably numb and barely heard Hawkeye and BJ sit beside him. 

"What a day," Hawkeye sighed at BJ. "I can't believe how many there were." 

"Well, at least it's over Hawk," BJ yawned. "I can barely sit on this stool without falling asleep. I think I'll meet you at the Swamp. That is, if I'm not in bed yet." 

Hawkeye looked like he was going to complain, but seeing the tired look on his friend's face, he clapped BJ on the back and nodded. "See you later."

"Don't do anything I would do," BJ winked, then exited the room.

"Martini please." 

Charles turned to Hawkeye with a smirk on his face. "How can you drink that stuff?" 

"Same way you drink that stuff," Hawkeye replied.

"I see."

Hawkeye watched Charles for a moment with a sense of curiosity, an eyebrow raised and his lips pursed. 

"How you holding up, Chuck?"

"Charles."

"So sorry, Chaaarles," Hawkeye drawled playfully. "So how you doing?"

"I'm fine, Pierce. Why the sudden interest?" 

"Believe it or not I care about you." 

"Huh." 

A song began to play on the jukebox, a relatively new tune, 'So This is Love.' 

Hawkeye turned around to look at the people dancing. "Going to dance with anybody?" 

"No, I think not," Charles stood up. "It's time I'd retire anyway. Enjoy your time, Pierce." 

Charles pushed his way through the crowd, but as he got outside, he stopped in wonderment. 

Usually modern music was far from his taste, but this song...was exquisite. 

It was slightly muffled, but he could still make out the words clearly. 

My heart has wings...

And I can fly...

I'll touch every star in the sky...

He stood there, completely enchanted by the melody and lyrics. His mind wandered to Beacon Hill, his parents, Honoria...

He wondered how they were doing. It would be snowing there by now. 

But then his mind drifted off to another person.

Hawkeye.

His eyes, his laugh, his smile...the way he joked around constantly but hid a tender, loving man underneath. Hawkeye reminded Charles much of himself, using a personality as a facade to protect one's true self from the rest of the world. 

What was he thinking?

Sighing, Charles shook his head. He could not feel this way. It was improper...abnormal.

Charles blamed it on the cognac and the seemingly endless pressure.

He was so lost in thought about his own feelings, he did not notice Hawkeye exit the club, notice him standing there, and approaching him. 

Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did Charles jump. 

"You alright?" Hawkeye asked. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes were worried. 

"Yes, quite so. I was merely...pondering." 

"Oh yeah? What about?" 

Pierce gave Charles one of those infuriatingly cute smiles and waggle of the eyebrows. 

When Charles didn't answer, Hawkeye laughed. 

"I get it, Winchester. You've got a crush." 

"Me? A crush? Don't be absurd. A Winchester does not crush." 

"Listen Charles, it's fine to have feelings. Don't deny yourself of emotions." 

"I...am not!" Charles stammered. He was surprised of how observant Pierce was, and if he was being completely honest, quite taken aback. 

"Whatever you say," Pierce sighed and took a step back, readying himself to leave. 

"Wait, Pierce..." 

Charles grabbed Hawkeye's forearm much to his own shock. What was he doing? Let go before you do something foolish...

They stood there, gazing at each other each in their own confused state of mind. 

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me." 

Charles let his arm fall limp at his side, letting Hawkeye to just stand there in shock. 

Then the idiot laughed.

"I haven't been so surprised since when you gave me that hug!" 

Charles blushed furiously. 

"Don't bring that up." 

"If I knew any better, I'd say you were sweet on me, Chuckles." 

"I'm warning you, Pierce. Shut up." 

"So what? What're you gonna do?" 

Charles glared at Hawkeye. Then he smirked and grabbed Hawkeye again, crushing his lips against the other man's. 

Pierce gasped, and for a second he stood still, but soon after he reciprocated the kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, both panting in arousal, Hawkeye looked at Charles lazily. 

"So I was right. You so have a crush." 

"It's not a crush." 

"Then what is it?" 

"Love." 

So This is Love began to play once more, as if on cue. 

The two stood, not wanting to say anything for fear of ruining the moment. <

"I had no idea." 

"Of course you didn't. I hide things very well." 

Hawkeye raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Well I don't. And I'm going to tell you now, Charles. I love you too."

Charles stared down at him slightly, his eyes widened. 

"Y-you do?" 

Hawkeye nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you're probably...not approving of such things...even if you do feel the same way. We can just forget this ever happened." 

Charles sighed, and that seemed to give Hawkeye the idea of what the answer would be. 

"I knew it." 

"No, no you don't," Charles said. "You feel the same way as I do. I shall never let this go." 

Hawkeye peered at Charles, his eyelids fluttering slightly. "You...won't?" 

"Never." 


End file.
